Η νύχτα που ο Παράδεισος έπεσε
by nantia12
Summary: Εκείνη την νύχτα της Πτώσης χιλιάδες άγγελοι έφτασαν στην γη εκδιωγμένοι από τους Ουρανούς. Ο Μιχαήλ πρωτοστάτησε στον πόλεμο, διώχνοντας τους προδότες και τους αδύναμους να αντισταθούν στην αδυναμία της σάρκας. Αυτό όμως που δεν γνωρίζανε εκείνη την στιγμή είναι ότι ούτε ο πρώτος και μεγάλος Αρχάγγελος θα είχε το σθένος να αντισταθεί όταν ο πειρασμός θα του χτυπούσε την πόρτα...


1\. Searching for our own

Μαύρα μεγάλα σύννεφα απλώνονταν στον σκοτεινό ουρανό, χωρίς να αφήνουν τα αστέρια να λάμψουν εκείνη την σκοτεινή νύχτα. Οι δυο μαυροντυμένοι νεαροί προχωρούσαν προσεχτικά στους δρόμους της Νέας Ορλεάνης ενώ δεν έπαυαν στιγμή να είναι σε επιφυλακή. Η αδρεναλίνη τους χτυπούσε κόκκινο και κοιτούσαν τριγύρω τους συνέχεια.

Περπατούσαν αργά, με μικρά αλλά σταθερά βήματα ενώ ακολουθούσαν την διαδρομή που τους είχαν υποδείξει οι ανώτεροι τους. Η ανησυχία τους ήταν φανερή αν και κατέβαλαν φιλότιμες προσπάθειες να το κρύψουνε. Δεν είχαν ξανακάνει ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο και ένιωθαν πιο άβολα από ποτέ. Δεν είχαν συζητήσει για αυτήτην αποστολή αλλά και να συζητούσαν τι να έλεγαν? Ήταν ένα θέμα ταμπού και για τους δυο, για όλους τους δηλαδή, που δεν ήξεραν πώς να το διαχειριστούν. Κοιτάχτηκαν αμίλητοι και συνέχισαν τον δρόμο τους. Τουλάχιστον ήταν μαζί. Ήταν παρέα και ότι και αν αντιμετώπιζαν απόψε θα είχαν, όπως πάντα, ο ένας τις πλάτες του άλλου για στήριγμα. Αθόρυβα σχεδόν, χιόνι άρχισε να πέφτει ξαφνικά ενώ περνούσαν προσεχτικά τον πολυσύχναστο δρόμο και τύλιξαν τα χοντρά κασκόλ τους πιο σφιχτά στους λαιμούς τους χαμένοι και οι δυο στις σκέψεις τους.Όταν φτάσανε στο μαγαζί το χιόνι είχε πλέον στρωθεί για τα καλά στον δρόμο και μείνανε να κοιτάνε την φωτεινή ταμπέλα που αναβόσβηνε ρυθμικά αναποφάσιστοι. Αναστέναξαν ταυτόχρονα και χαμηλώσανε το βλέμμα.

«Δεν έχουμε επιλογή.» είπε ο καστανός νεαρός ενώ προχωρούσε μπροστά και άνοιγε την πόρτα για να περάσει ο δίδυμος αδερφός του. Ο ξανθός άντρας αναστέναξε πιο βαθιά αυτή την φορά αλλά μπήκε στο μαγαζί. Δυνατή μουσική χτύπησε τα ευαίσθητα αυτιά του και η πρώτη του αντίδραση ήταν να τα κλείσει με τις παλάμες του ενώ πάλευε και να συνηθίσει τον καπνό που τον έπνιγε και τον χαμηλό φωτισμό που ενοχλούσε τα μάτια του. Ο αδερφός του έσπευσε στο πλάι του για να διώξει τα χέρια από τα αυτιά του και να του πάρει το παλτό. Χαμογέλασε ευγενικά στην κοπέλα στην είσοδο και εκείνη τους έκανε νόημα να προχωρήσουν μέσα. «Λίο, σταμάτα. Πρέπει να φερόμαστε φυσιολογικά, σαν άνθρωποι αλλιώς δεν θα πετύχει.» Ο ξανθός άντρας ξεφύσησε δυσαρεστημένα και κούνησε το κεφάλι του αρνητικά.

«Δεν μπορώ, Κάιλ. Δεν θα τα καταφέρω.» Ο Κάιλ τον έπιασε από τους ώμους και ανάγκασε τον αδερφό του να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

«Ναι, θα το κάνεις. Οι Φύλακες πως το κάνουν?» Ο Λίο ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του και απομακρύνθηκε από το κράτημα του αδερφού του.

«Δεν με νοιάζει. Δεν είμαι Φύλακας. Δεν είναι αυτή η αρμοδιότητα μου. Εγώ φεύγω.» Ο Κάιλ του μπλόκαρε την έξοδο για μια στιγμή αλλά ύστερα το ξανασκέφτηκε και έκανε στην άκρη για να περάσει.

«Ωραία. Τράβα πες το εσύ στον Μιχαήλ ότι απέτυχες γιατί εγώ δεν έχω μούτρα να του πω ότι ο αδερφός μου είναι τόσο δειλός.» Ο Λίο δεν κουνήθηκε από την θέση του. Έμεινε να κοιτάζει τα γαλάζια μάτια του αδερφού του ενώ μέσα του η λογική και το καθήκον πάλευαν για την κυριαρχία.

«Καλησπέρα σας κύριοι. Καλώς ήρθατε στο Ντέστινι, το μέρος που το πεπρωμένο σας είναι εθιστικό. Είμαι η Έρικα, πως μπορώ να σας εξυπηρετήσω?» Τα δυο αδέρφια ξαφνιάστηκαν με την μελαχρινή γυναίκα με την βαθιά, ερωτική φωνή και το κόκκινο εφαρμοστό φόρεμα που τους πλησίασε ξαφνικά αλλά τους χαμογελούσε γλυκά και ο Κάιλ της επέστρεψε το χαμόγελο ενώ ο Λίο ύψωσε το βλέμμα στο ταβάνι.

«Θα θέλαμε ένα τραπέζι.» Πήρε τον λόγο ο Κάιλ και η κοπέλα κούνησε το κεφάλι της και τους έκανε νόημα να την ακολουθήσουν.

«Είστε πολύ τυχεροί. Σε λίγο έχουμε το καλύτερο νούμερο μας. Τον μικρό μας άγγελο.» Τα αγόρια την κοίταξαν με γουρλωμένα τα μάτια αλλά η κοπέλα δεν φάνηκε να το προσέχει. «Τι να σας φέρω?» Ο Λίο φάνηκε να πελαγώνει αλλά ευτυχώς ο αδερφός του ήταν εδώ για να σώσει την κατάσταση.

«2 ουίσκι.» Η κοπέλα έγνεψε και χάθηκε στο βάθος του μαγαζιού.

«Ουίσκι?» ρώτησε ο Λίο τον αδερφό του όταν η κοπέλα πλέον είχε εξαφανιστεί από το οπτικό τους πεδίο και είχαν μείνει οι δυο τους.

«Ο Τζέισον είπε ότι το παίρνει ο προστατευόμενος του συνέχεια. Θα είναι γευστικό φαντάζομαι.» έσπευσε να λύσει την απορία του ο Κάιλ. Έριξαν μια ματιά τριγύρω. Το μαγαζί δεν ήταν μεγάλο. Είχε ένα μπαρ στα δυτικά και μικρά τραπεζάκια σκορπισμένα τριγύρω. Είχαν και την σκηνή φυσικά, στα βόρεια του μαγαζιού που έπιανε και τον περισσότερο χώρο. Ήταν όλο βαμμένο σε ένα βαθύ μωβ χρώμα και τα κρεμ έπιπλα ταίριαζαν απίστευτα. Λάμπες υγραερίου, βγαλμένες από άλλη εποχή έδιναν ένα αχνό και απαλό φως σε κάθε τραπέζι δίνοντας έναν πιο μυστικιστικό τόνο στον χώρο. Μόνο οι στύλοι και οι καθρέφτες στην σκηνή πρόδιδαν που βρισκόντουσαν.

«Δεν το πιστεύω ότι είμαστε σε στριπτιτζάδικο. Νομίζω θα πεθάνω από ντροπή. Λες να είναι κανένας νταβατζής?» ρώτησε ο Λίο χαμηλόφωνα τρομαγμένος και βύθισε το πρόσωπο του στις παλάμες του.

«Μπορείς να μην δείχνεις τόσο εκτός περιβάλλοντος?» τον σκούντηξε ο αδερφός του εκνευρισμένα.

«Και τι θες να κάνω? Να σηκωθώ να βγάλω και εγώ τα ρούχα μου?» απάντησε με νεύρο ο Λίο. Ο αδερφός του κούνησε το κεφάλι του απηυδισμένος και έριξε μια ματιά τριγύρω. «Εσύ πως στο καλό μπορείς να συμπεριφέρεσαι σαν να ταιριάζεις εδώ?» Ο Κάιλ τον κοίταξε αναστενάζοντας.

«Όχι, θα πάθω υστερία όπως εσύ!» Ο Λίο κάτι πήγε να του απαντήσει αλλά η κοπέλα ήρθε με την παραγγελία τους και η σκέψη του δεν ειπώθηκε ποτέ.

Κοίταξαν το χρυσοκίτρινουγρό με τρόμο. Αν δεν κάνανε κάτι όμως ίσως να κινούσαν υποψίες και αυτό ήταν κάτι που σίγουρα δεν ήθελαν. Έριξαν λίγο στα ποτήρια τους και ανατρίχιασαν καθώς οι πρώτες σταγόνες έπεφταν στην γλώσσα τους και του έκαιγαν τους οισοφάγους. Δεν ήταν φτιαγμένοι για τέτοια. Εκείνοι ήταν για να πετάνε ψηλά, να προστατεύουνκαι να επιβλέπουν, όχι για τέτοιες αποστολές. Για αυτά ήταν οι Φύλακες, οι Αρχές και οι Εξουσίες σπανιότερα. Ήταν όμως οι μόνοι που ο Μιχαήλ ήξερε ότι δεν θα τον έκριναν για τις πράξεις του. Ο κόσμος τους κατέρρεε και η μόνη τους ελπίδα ήταν να βρουν αυτόν καρπό εκείνης της απαγορευμένης ένωσης. Ποιος να φανταζόταν ότι ο Μιχαήλ, ο πολεμιστής Αρχηγός της Ουράνιας στρατιάς, ο πρώτος Αρχάγγελος θα ήταν και εκείνος ένας από αυτούς που είχαν ενδώσει στον Πειρασμό? Κανείς από τους δυο όμως δεν τολμούσε να εκφράσει αυτή την σκέψη δυνατά.

Τον έβλεπαν να σβήνει κάθε μέρα όλο και περισσότερο και δεν ήξεραν τι να κάνουν. Ο Ραφαήλ δεν μπορούσε να τον γιατρέψει και τρέμανε σε μια επικείμενη επίθεση. Δεν θα μπορούσαν να αντικρούσουν τα τάγματα των δαιμόνων που θα χτυπούσαν χωρίς έλεος. Ο Λίο ήταν ένας απλός άγγελος ενώ ο αδερφός του, ανήκε στους Κυρίαρχους με στοιχείο του το νερό. Δεν ήταν πολεμιστές, αν και ο Κάιλ είχε πολεμήσει στην τελευταία επίθεση με πολύ πάθος και είχε καταφέρει να αντικρούσει τους αντιπάλους του. Δεν μπορούσαν όμως να τους σκοτώσουν και αυτό ήταν το μειονέκτημα τους. Ακόμα μερικοί, οι Αρχικοί, θεωρούσαν τους Πεσόντες αδέρφια, με αποτέλεσμα να μην μπορούν να δώσουν ένα τέλος. Εκείνοι πλέον είχαν αποσυρθεί σε ανώτερα τάγματα και οι πολεμιστές τους μάχονταν με σπαθιά μέχρι τέλους. Δεν είχαν δεσμούς αίματος να τους συνδέουν με τους δαίμονες όπως οι παλιοί.

Περιεργάζονταν διακριτικά τον χώρο προκειμένου να βρουν αυτό που έψαχναν. Δεν ήξεραν τίποτα για τον ποιόν ψάχνανε. Ο Μιχαήλ δεν είχε πληροφορίες. Ντρέπονταν τόσο που δεν είχε ψάξει τον απόγονο του. Όταν είχε προσπαθήσει λίγες μέρες νωρίτερα, τα τελευταία δείγματα αγγελικής παρουσίας ήταν εδώ. Είχανε κλείσει στα έγκατα όλους τους Νεφελίμ και ελάχιστοι είχαν απομείνει στην επιφάνεια της γης. Η αλυσίδα του αίματος του Μιχαήλ είχε δείξει αυτό το μαγαζί. Δεν έβλεπαν τίποτα όμως που να μπορούσε να χαρακτηριστεί αγγελικό. Μπορεί βέβαια να είχε διαφθαρεί μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή και κάθε αγγελική υπόσταση να είχε χαθεί. Αλλά δεν έπρεπε να σταματήσουν να σκέφτονται θετικά. Ήταν έμπειροι, θα αναγνώριζαν έστω και την παραμικρή λάμψη που θα εξέπεμπε ο Νεφελίμ.

Αυτή κανονικά θα ήταν μια δουλειά του Γαβριήλ, ως αγγελιοφόρος αλλά ήταν πολύ επικίνδυνο να κατέβει στην γη. Οι δαίμονες θα ήταν παντού και θα ρίσκαραν πολλά. Δεν είχαν την πολυτέλεια να χάσουν άλλον έναν Αρχάγγελο. Ήδη δεν ήξεραν αν η αποστολή τους παρακολουθούνταν αλλά βασίζονταν στο ότι κανείς δεν ήξερε που βρίσκονταν. Ο Μιχαήλ θα τους κάλυπτε από την βραδινή περίπολο. Οι προδότες πλέον βρίσκονταν παντού και κάθε βράδυ γινόταν περίπολος για να δουν ποιοί δεν ήταν στην θέσητους και να μειώσουν τις πιθανότητες διέρρευσης πληροφοριών αλλά και πάλι, αυτό το μέτρο δεν ήταν πολύ αποδοτικό καθώς γινόντουσαν πολλές παρασκηνιακές επιχειρήσεις, όπως αυτή εδώ, με αποτέλεσμα να λείπουν πολλοί άγγελοι κατά την περιπολία. Οι προδότες ανακαλύπτονταν αργότερα, όταν δεν θα επέστρεφαν καθόλου στους Ουρανούς. Η συμμαχία με τους αντιπάλους ήταν ριψοκίνδυνη. Είτε θα σε σκότωναν είτε θα σε επιβράβευαν. Κανείς βέβαια δεν πήγαινε για την επιβράβευση, αλλά για να βοηθήσουν τα αδέρφια τους. Πίστευαν ότι αν οι Έκπτωτοι επέστρεφαν στον Παράδεισο τότε θα καταφέρνανε να ζήσουνε και πάλι αρμονικά. Πράγμα όμως που δεν θα γινόταν ποτέ. Μερικοί όμως εθελοτυφλούσαν και πίστευαν ακόμα στην ειρήνη. Ο Κάιλ τους λυπόταν, ο Λίο τους καταλάβαινε. Δεν το είχε πει στον αδερφό του αλλά και εκείνος το ίδιο θα έκανε αν κατά την Πτώση είχε παρασυρθεί ο Κάιλ. Γιατί κάτι τέτοιο είχε γίνει και υπήρχαν προδότες πλέον. Ήταν χωρισμένα δίδυμα και ήθελαν να βοηθήσουν τους χαμένους αδερφούς τους. Ο Λίο βυθίστηκε στην θλίψη. Ο αδερφός του δεν θα το καταλάβαινε αυτό. Το καθήκον ήταν πάνω από όλα. Για αυτό και είχε επιλεχτεί για Κυρίαρχος.Ο Κάιλ από την άλλη μεριά σάρωνε για πέμπτη φορά το δωμάτιο για την παραμικρή λάμψη που ίσως να του είχε ξεφύγει. Ακόμα και διεφθαρμένος, ένας Νεφελίμ είχε μια χαρακτηριστική λάμψη να τον ακολουθεί, ορατή μονάχα από τα αγγελικά μάτια. Στους ανθρώπους ήταν αυτό που λέγανε γοητεία. Ήταν αποφασισμένος να βρει τον απόγονο απόψε. Ο χρόνος πίεζε ασφυκτικά τους λαιμούς τους όπως και του υπόλοιπου είδους. Έπρεπε να ενεργήσουν γρήγορα. Τα δυο αδέρφια ήταν τόσο απορροφημένα στις σκέψεις τους που δεν πρόσεξαν τον καστανόξανθο άντρα που είχε καρφώσει τα ψυχρά πράσινα μάτια του πάνω τους...


End file.
